<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back into her Arms Art Post by Bluefire986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820350">Back into her Arms Art Post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986'>Bluefire986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Cover Art, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of constant combat, Dean escapes Purgatory, at last, and he can finally come back to the family he was torn away from.</p><p>When he finds himself at Lisa's door, he's covered in dirt and blood, with a collection of new scars and a bushy beard hiding the uncertainty on his face—a whole year away is a damn long time.</p><p>But his fears melt away when Lisa welcomes him with all the love she can give and, with her tender touch and a lot of soap, helps him feel that he's safe again. He's home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back into her Arms Art Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/gifts">deansmultitudes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out the story at:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822195">Ao3</a></p><p>Check out the art on:<br/><a href="https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/21843.html">LiveJournal</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><b>Banner:</b></em><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/un6PmsY"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>